Falling into a New World
by shikamaru the lazy
Summary: I couldn't resist it. I couldn't resist putting myself into Naruto. I'll rate it M so I have the liberty to do whatever I want in the future. I may get together with canon characters. Anything could happen because I'm writing as fast as I think. So check it out and give any ideas for the direction you want the story to go. Involves Naru and Hina, but not a NaruHina fic.


Disclaimer 1: I do not own Naruto; I only own my OCs, in this case, myself. Although, if I had the chance to gain ownership of Naruto, I would not pass up the chance.

Disclaimer 2: I will try not to steal any ideas from any other fanfiction authors, but in my reading I may have read some ideas and modified them and made them my own. If I do this and do not give any author all the credit they deserve, leave a comment and I will rectify my mistake as soon as I can.

I was past midnight, and I was still awake. I hadn't been able to go to sleep so I resigned myself to work on my fanfiction story. However I was quickly losing interest. If I had wanted to fall asleep, this was surely the right thing to do. I nodded off, my laptop still open.  
I woke up feeling rested, but was quickly confused when I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw were trees. "Trees, why are there trees in my room," I thought curiously. But it turned out to be even more confusing, when I looked around to see that the walls had vanished. There was no sign of any structure, house, road, or anything that would indicate the place I had expected to wake up in.  
I remembered a slight survival tip that I had learned earlier: When you are lost, STOP. Stop, Think, Observe, and Plan. So I so and waited to see if I could observe anything that could identify where I had gotten lost and how I had gotten there. After about half an hour (I had no way of telling time) I decided to try to get my bearings. I made a large X with a fext sticks so I could find my original position. I thought that it might have some sort of significance. Not very far away from my starting place I found a very tall evergreen tree that had a few low hanging branches.  
One of them formed a little ramp up to the tree, so I ran up it. Then, once I reached the tree I started jumping from branch to branch to get up it. I realized as I was going up that I seemed to be able to run faster, for a longer period of time, had more agility, and these new skill let me easily climb to the top of the tree. I was very surprised at these new skills. "This day was getting weirder and weirder," I thought.  
Once I reached the top, I saw to the west a small town with a large wall. The sun was starting to set behind it so I realized that it was approaching sunset. I was confused because it seemed like I had just woken up less than an hour ago. Another thing to add to the list of crazy things to explain.  
Once I reached the ground again I immediately started running in the direction of the of the village. Again, I was using my crazy running skill to run faster and longer than I ever had before. After about half an hour I reached the village. There were two guards stationed at a large gate in their impressive wall. However, I saw that all of the buildings were made out of wood, and most were only one story. Even in really small towns they had metal or brick buildings.  
"State your business in Konoha," one of the guards said monotonously.  
"Wait Konoha," I thought. "That's in Naruto, right? This must be a joke"  
"Did you say Konoha?" I asked the guard.  
"Yes, and why are you here"  
Darn, I couldn't come up with a cover story this fast. I had only found out about where I was a few seconds ago.  
"You're going to need to come with me to see the hokage."  
"Oh well," I thought. "There are worse things than seeing the hokage."  
After a short walk we stopped in front of the of the Hokage Tower. I could recognize this building; I had seen it enough times in the anime and manga.  
"Okay, you go inside," said the guard who had escorted me to the Hokage Tower.  
I went inside with nervous apprehension. I still didn't know where I was in the story, or if I was even in the story. There were three face could expect to see in the hokage robes, Sarutobi, Tsunade, or Minato. I was personally hoping to see Sarutobi so that I would know that I was around the same age as Naruto and his friends. I got my wish.  
"So, what is your name, and are you a shinobi," Sarutobi asked.  
"Well my name is Eli, and I am a shinobi." I decided that the best way to explain my presence would be the truth, or at least part of it. "I think I must have some sort of amnesia because I woke up in the forest with no recollection of any village or any ninja training, but I know that I am a shinobi and I wish to become a part of Konoha." Technically all true.  
"Well, Eli you do have a strange name for a shinobi, but I can tell you ar enot lying. I have a special fuuinjutsu that lets me know if anyone lies in my office. It really comes in handy. If you want to become a shinobi, we'll have to put you through a few tests. First, we will use chakra paper to determine your element affinities.  
I had been waiting eagerly for his moment. I wanted to be an earth user. When i touched the paper, I was happy to see that it turned into dirt, but even happier when the dirt, still in the shape of paper, crumpled. I glad that I had the earth element, and also I was glad to have a second element. I was dying to try something out from a certain cartoon pertaining to my earth chakra manipulation, but that would have to wait. (A/N Brownie points to the first one to guess what I'm going to do with this)

"I will have you battle Kakashi to determine your skill as a ninja," the Hokage said.  
As I lined up to face off with Kakashi I smiled because I knew that I had an advantage that no one else in this world would have. I knew all of his abilities and how to best counteract them.  
"READY, BEGIN!" the hokage yelled. The battle was on.

A/N  
Cliffhanger no jutsu  
(Took that one from crossoverpairinglover)

Just taking a break from my other story, I think my writing skills have vastly improved even from a few weeks ago when I started my other story. Please review this story and please read and review my other story

Until next time,  
PEACE OUT


End file.
